furry story
by MachinegunM4aniac
Summary: just a one shot might continue with more chapters
Maxi the german shepherd woke up one morning. But he was in for a surprise. He he threw of the covers he felt heavy. Looking down he notice he had two "c" size breasts. Freaking out, he checked to see if he had his manhood. But all he felt was two folds and a nub. He was also hit with a sensitive feeling making him moan quietly. Getting out of his bed, he checked himself out. He had a female body frame, soft edges, and a big butt. Blushing, Maxi thought this might not be bad after all. Groping his two breasts, he studied his new body. His breasts felt soft,firm,and heavy. Sitting down he spread his legs open. He saw the folds and the little nub. Using his fingers, he spread the folds open. He saw the inside of his womanhood. He was pleased. He now has new gender, and life. But now his clothes wont fit.

Going online, Maxi ordered three sets of underwear and bras, a couple of jeans and shirts, a short dress, a pair of stockings, a skirt, two pairs of heels, three bikinis, and some lingerie. He clicked the payment button. A few weeks later Maxi's clothes arrived. He put on the short dress and took a picture. He then sent the picture to his sister. After that, he undressed and put on his underwear. He was surprise at how comfortable they were. He then put on his bra. The bra conformed to his breasts quite well. He then put of his skirt and a shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror admiring his new body. Ever since that morning he felt like he was born female. He had set up an appointment with his doctor to figure out what happen.

At the appointment, the doctor was stumped. He has no idea what cause his patient's condition. Maxi left wondering why this happend to him. As he walked back, a lot of guys took notice of him. Avoiding eye contact, he walked the rest of the way home. When he got home, he sag down on the couch thinking to himself. It was a good thing he worked from home. It will save him from embarrassment, and guys tying to hit on him. Months passed, and he had gotten really use to his body. He also had a tick to shop shoes and clothing.

One evening he was sitting o his couch in his panty and sweater. watching a movie. He started to feel warm. He took off hi sweater to cool but the warm feeling grew intense. He also felt his pussy getting warm. He couldn't resist the urge to rub it. Sticking his hand in his panty, he began to rub it. The heat kept growing in intensity. His breasts and pussy became very sensitive. He went from rubbing to fingering himself just to clam the heat down. But it backfire. Every time he finger himself he moans. Soon it became unresistable. As he fingered himself, he moan loudly in pleasure. It felt too good, he began panting, letting out a moan every time he went deeper. He continued to finger himself til he hit hi g-spot. He let out an orgasm as he came. But the heat did not go away.

When he went to go to bed, he grabbed a dildo vibrator, and stuck it in his hot,wet pussy. As he turned it on, he almost orgasmed. He got into his pajamas and went to bed. The next morning, He woke up still on heat and his pussy was sore. After breakfast and shower, he heard a knock on his door. It was his best friend. She was standing there, confused if she got the right place. He told her it was him. once inside, she began to grope his breasts. he let out a moan, letting her know they here real. A grin grew on her face. She got up close to maxi, and seductively talked him into letting her have sex with him. She quickly got undressed. Maxi was on the couch naked, his pussy and breasts exposed.

She got down on her knees in front of maxi, licking her lips. She lightly ran her tongue across maxi's folds. Then she stuck he tongue into maxi's cavern. Maxi let out a moan. Panting he watched his friend give him head. He was liking this, and for a moment he lost all his male thinking, instead thinking of getting hammered by a stud canine. He orgasmed, cumming into his friends muzzle. Now it was his turn to give head. She got up and wiped her mouth. Telling ,Maxi to get of his knees, she grew a dick. She told him to start sucking, which he did. With his tongue, maxi lubricated the dick, the slowly he put it into his mouth and began to suck. He heard moans from his friend, then felt his head get pushed. The dick hit his throat but did not mind. he began to wrap his tongue around the the dick. He felt the dick get stiff, then tasted the cum. It tasted good and he sucked every drop. Letting go of the cock, he got squirted in the face with cum.

She then told him to spread his legs. He did, once more exposing his pussy. Laying down beside him, she took old of one leg, and stuck the dick into Maxi. He let out a yelp as the dick pushed further, then he felt a dull pained, but didn't mind. She began pumping him, feeling his vaginal walls grip her dick. she went faster and faster. Maxi's climax was building quickly. Both reached thier climax, Maxi getting a shot full of seamen in him. As she pulled out Maxi was lying on the ground exhausted from his sexual experience.

A few hours later maxi woke up. But now was no longer a male. hid male mind has been replaced by a female mind. Stretching, she got up. Her friend was nowhere to be seen. she giggled to herself, remembering her experience. She groped her two breasts, in pleasure. She felt free, she felt sexy and hot. She wanted more. She got a job as a stripper, and privately excited her male clients. She was the happiest women there.


End file.
